No Torture Necessary
by Aradiuth
Summary: Inspired by the Brotherhood trailer - Ezio's friends don't show up and he's captured by Cesare, who wants to break him in an unconventional way. Cesare/Ezio, D/s, M/M, slash, yaoi. Implied Altair/Ezio


Inspired by the Brotherhood trailer - Ezio's friends don't show up and he's captured by Cesare, who wants to break him in an unconventional way. Cesare/Ezio, D/s, M/M, slash, yaoi. Implied Altair/Ezio

The soldiers rushed to surround him, weapons pointed in, towards him, and he let them, the lone figure in white, hooded, standing tall, radiating confidence. The door to the carriage burst open and a man in impressive steel armor and a long, red cloak stepped out of it, spreading his arms with an easy laugh.

"Ezio Auditore!" he exclaimed in recognition. "Brave of you to stand alone against me - but also quite foolish..._Assassin_!"

At that word, the man in white looked up, a smile curving his full lips. He was waiting. He knew his brothers were out there in the crowd, ready to come to his aid. They had planned this for a long time. He waited but as the seconds ticked on, his confidence turned to confusion.

Sable-haired Cesare Borgia watched the changes in the Assassin's expression - or what he could see of it - carefully and smiled. "Oh, and by the way, Auditore," he added casually, "my guards took care of your little _Assassino_ friends. You're on your own."

_Impossible_. But Ezio looked around and saw that at least part of his nemesis' statement had been absolutely true: he was on his own. He was a sole figure in white in a sea of red. There was no escape. He was going to die.

But Cesare commanded imperiously, "Take him away! And see to it that he's locked up tight!"

_A public execution?_ Ezio thought with black amusement. _We'll see about that, ragazzo_. As the guards closed in around him, he fought at first, and managed to kill two and injure a third, but he was swiftly overpowered. They beat him nearly senseless, bound him tightly, and dragged him away.

Cesare watched the proceedings with a barely-contained smirk. Things were going exactly according to plan. He was looking forward to breaking the Master Assassin personally, in his own way.

* * *

They put him in a dungeon cell, after stripping him of all his weapons and most of his clothes, just for good measure, leaving him only in his pants. They bound his muscular arms behind him, tying his forearms together and stretching a rope around the upper arms to keep his chest wide open. Another length of rope was fastened to his wrists and stretched to a hook on the wall, to keep him from being able to lie down, though there was enough slack that he could sink to his knees - just barely.  
This he did, weary and despondent, wondering once more how he ended up here. What had gone wrong? How had Cesare Borgia managed to be a step ahead of them, the Assassins, when they had planned every detail meticulously well in advance? But perhaps that was the answer. If the Templar had somehow managed to get his hands on their plans, he would have known every move, down to every arrow shot.

Ezio closed his eyes, imagining Altair's cold glare of disappointment, and shivered slightly.

Meanwhile, the procession in the square had ended, and Cesare Borgia excused himself at once to go see to his most important prisoner. Once he was inside his cell, no one was allowed to touch him but Cesare - and the young Borgia intended to take full advantage of the fact. He took off his armor at the entrance to the dungeon and left it with the confused guard posted there. Then, quietly, he made his way to the cell where his prisoner was being kept and found him on his knees, head bent, motionless in failure.

While still undiscovered, Cesare stood there silently, drinking in the older man with his gaze. Though considerably older, Ezio had managed to retain all the vitality of youth. His skin was smooth and taut over his muscles, his hair, mussed from the fight, not showing a hint of gray. His gaze swept over the sculpted chest and abdomen and he noted the way the large triceps strained against the rope with a jolt of pleasure.

He must have made a sound, some involuntary gasp or hiss, because Ezio's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes locked on Cesare's with dark fire.

_Fire,_ thought Cesare with excitement, _that I'm going to have to extinguish_.

"Just kill me, _bastardo_," Ezio dared in a low growl. "Torturing me will do nothing but waste your time."

Cesare acted surprised. "But killing you would deny me the pleasure of breaking you, _Assassino_!"

"_Codardo_," taunted the Assassin, though as he did he re-opened a wound that had partially closed on his lip, making beads of bright blood appear.

Cesare tut-tutted. "I must say, Ezio, you have looked better."

"I've felt better," Ezio admitted carelessly, as if it didn't matter. The message was clear: he might as well have said, _I'm going to kill you anyway._

Cesare smiled. "Well, as your host, I think it's my responsibility to do what I can to...make you feel better." Under Ezio's narrowed-eyed stare, he opened the cell door and stepped inside, closing it securely behind him.

Ezio struggled to his feet as Cesare approached. "Don't touch me!" he warned, but Cesare had already pushed him into the hard stone wall and taken a handful of his hair, pulling his head back. Cesare briefly contemplated whether to sink his teeth into the Assassin's exposed neck or go directly for the lips before finally deciding on the latter. Drawing close and pressing his body against Ezio's, Cesare pressed his lips briefly against the Assassin's, rewarded only by a flinch and lips pressed together tightly, before biting down on the wound that was already leaking blood.

Ezio hissed in pain and jerked his head away. "What are you doing?" he demanded, both hatred and fear evident in his voice, glaring at his enemy.

Cesare relished the rare display of the latter emotion in the older man as the taste of blood lingered in his mouth. "I can't concentrate when you glare at me like that," he complained, eyes darkening mischievously. He untied the red sash from around his hips and held it up before Ezio's face. "I think it's time we got rid of your sight, Auditore. Since _you_ are _my_ prisoner, this show is for my benefit, not yours."

Ezio struggled but he was powerless to stop Cesare from swiftly tying the sash over his eyes, leaving him utterly blind in a matter of seconds. Backing away from the growling Assassin, Cesare quickly stripped down, cupping a hand around his semi-hard member, before ducking low, grabbing onto Ezio's pants, and yanking them down to his ankles.

"_Lurido cazzo_!" Ezio exclaimed, trying futilely to get away from his captor as Cesare grabbed his hips. "What is the meaning of this, Cesare?"

Cesare stood again and threaded his fingers through Ezio's dark brown hair, using his tight grip in it to pull the Assassin in towards him. The blood from his lip had begun to ooze down his chin, so Cesare leaned in, pressing their bare bodies together, chests rubbing against each other, and slowly, leisurely, licked it off, his tongue trailing from his chin to his lips, where Cesare teasingly swept his tongue over Ezio's full bottom lip. He felt the shiver that ran through his prisoner's body even as he tried to suppress it.

"I'm going to make your body betray you, Assassin," he purred against Ezio's jaw. "When I'm through with you, you'll be begging to give me all the answers to any questions I might like to ask. No torture necessary."

Ezio gritted his teeth but already the feel of Cesare's skin against his own was the beginning of his undoing. And the way Cesare was slowly moving his body against his was making it worse. In fury, directed both at himself and his enemy, he strained against the ropes that bound him, but it was no use.

"I love watching you struggle, Ezio," Cesare murmured, amused.

"Shut up!" Ezio snapped, feeling his last fragments of control slipping through his fingers. "Once I'm free, I'm going to kill you, Cesare!" But there was no steel behind the threat, no confident vow. There was only the wavering uncertainty of a man who knew he was trapped with no escape.

"You'll never get free," Cesare whispered and pulled Ezio firmly forward, capturing his lips with his own. One hand was tangled in the Assassin's hair and the other grasped his jaw, pressing with deliberate firmness on either side at just the right spot, forcing the older man's mouth open and allowing entrance to Cesare's eager tongue.

Ezio, realizing this battle was impossible to win, and fighting would only make things worse for him, gave in. The Assassin suppressed a moan as Cesare's tongue expertly maneuvered in his mouth. Just because he wasn't going to fight didn't mean that he would allow his enemy the satisfaction of hearing his body go against his wishes, as well as feeling it.

Feeling Ezio's tentative acquiescence, Cesare let the hand on the Assassin's jaw slide down to the chest, then to the hard abdomen, and finally down to where his legs met, wrapping his fingers around the base of Ezio's sizeable manhood, brushing against the testes. This time Ezio could not stop the groan that escaped his lips.

Cesare smiled at his success and bent his head to bite down gently on Ezio's neck, pulling his head back to give him better access. "I told you, Assassin," he murmured smugly against his skin.

Ezio bit back the retorts that threatened to spill from his lips, gritting his teeth as the younger man calmly sank his teeth into his skin, leaving a dark red spot of irritation, just shy of drawing blood. Then, before he knew what was happening, Cesare had kicked his legs out from under him, letting him tumble almost to the ground, the rope snapping taut to stop him when he was at his knees.

"_Cazzo,_" Ezio snapped, unable to resist the jibe from irritation.

"Open your mouth, Ezio," Cesare commanded in a dangerously soft voice, pulling on the Assassin's dark hair.

"What?" Ezio sputtered.

"Now." Cesare bent down and picked up a knife before straightening. He used the point to gently trace the older man's facial features. "Resisting will only make it all the more painful when I get my way," he purred.

Ezio swallowed dryly, feeling disoriented from his blindness and nearly sick with fear, but one thing remained crystal clear: Cesare had a knife and was obviously not afraid to use it. Either way, the Borgia was determined to get what he wanted. So, putting aside his doubts, he parted his lips tentatively.

When Cesare filled his mouth, Ezio nearly choked on the sheer girth of him. _I will never underestimate a woman able to pleasure men with her mouth again_. Cesare controlled Ezio's head, fingers threaded tightly in the man's hair, drawing himself in and out of the Assassin's hot, wet mouth, gently at first, then more vigorously as his need grew.

Cesare tried to hold himself back, to simply use Ezio's mouth to moisten himself up to take the Assassin the proper way, but found he couldn't. He drove himself deep down Ezio's tight throat, feeling close to his release, and nearly fell over when, instead of gagging, Ezio uttered a deep, throaty moan that came from the depths of his chest.

Ezio couldn't deny it; some part of him was enjoying the feeling of Cesare occupying every square centimeter of his mouth, even while he burned with humiliation and dissatisfaction at the neglection of his own manhood. So when Cesare buried himself in his throat, Ezio couldn't stop the moan that ripped from his chest. A part of him cringed with horror, but another part desperately wanted more.

"Enjoying yourself, _Assassino_?" snorted Cesare, his voice strained from the beginning of his orgasm. He went deep a few more times and then shuddered as his seed shot out of him, overcome by the pleasure of it.

Ezio finally did gag, coughing and swallowing and spitting all at once. Cesare pulled completely out of his mouth, letting his captive breathe, pulling back his head by his hair.

Cesare's eyes raked over the older man's erect member. "Well, you have given me pleasure. It would only be right if I repaid you."

"_Fottiti_!" But there was no venom behind the curse, and Cesare smiled at that.

His hands worked expertly to give Ezio his long-awaited release. It did not take long. Soon Ezio was spent, held up by the ropes that bound him. Cesare dressed and rearmed himself and, finally, untied the red sash from around his captive's eyes and tying it back around his hips once more.

"Rest, Assassin," Cesare advised with a smirk. "I'll be back."

Ezio glared at Cesare Borgia's back as the young captain-general left the cell, leaving the Assassin alone in the dim light. He would never have admitted it, but he was looking forward to the time of his enemy's return.

"I'll kill you yet," he muttered as Cesare swept out of sight. "Just wait, Borgia. Just you wait."


End file.
